The Ace & The Heart
by PattawaPeterson
Summary: Um its in the file?


Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/2848181.

Rating: Mature Archive Warning: Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings Category: M/M Fandom: League of Legends Relationship: Malcolm Graves/Twisted Fate Character: Twisted Fate, Malcolm Graves, Ahri (League of Legends), Lee Sin (League of Legends) Additional Tags: Romance, First Love, My First Work in This Fandom, Graves Fate Forever, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting Stats: Published: 2014-12-26 Chapters: 1/? Words: 2134 The Ace & The Heart

by PattawaPeterson

Summary

The relationship of Fate and Graves rekindled in an unexpected moment. The webs of love, confusion and trust intertwined in series of complications and both ultimately reached the crossway of their fate.

Notes

Im dying already. Im dead actually. I need to stop now before its too late!

See the end of the work for more notes

_The stars were bright. _ _Stars. They are endless. This feeling inside of him was endless. The feelings he had been harboring for the person he was on top of was warm and passionate. Overflowing. He used to feel like an empty vessel but then, it was brimmed over with these emotions beyond his control. It's drowning him in. _

_He's being defeated by something so natural yet so pure and strong. In his life, he's never given in to anything or any__**one**__ except for this time. This time, when he let his heart take over his mind. This time, he wanted to feel him and touch him all over. This time, he wanted him, his gleaming eyes, his handsome smirks every time he pushes against him, his sharp face, his long curly hair_ waving_ so perfectly into the air. _

_Just this time._

_When they had set their eyes on each other at college for the first time, something warm like a flickering candle began to burn inside him. From that moment, they began to meet up with each other whenever possible. They grew even closer day by day and realized they both shared very similar interests and perspectives of things in their lives. A week later, they were at Fate's apartment after dinner at a nearby restaurant as evening set in. It was a decent place with a small living room, a couch and a television, a bathroom at the furthest right corner and two rooms for the residence down the left hallway._

_Upon entering, Graves had paused at the doorway and turned to meet Fate. They stared silently into each other's eyes for seconds until Graves initiated and pushed Fate against the wall, lips touching his. He slid both his _ _hands into the back of Fate's jeans and grabbed his cheeks. This made Fate moan almost inaudibly, not wanting to break from the kiss. Graves then pushed Fate an inch away and looked intently at his eyes._

_"Err..is it only us here or..?" Graves questioned, worried. _

_"There's only us. My roommate is sleeping over his friend's house tonight," Fate interrupted between his breath. His body was warm but his partner hands were cold. He was attracted to Graves at the first glance of him in the school cafeteria. He felt almost instantly that man was different from the rest. He didn't want to believe in such a mild feeling or in silly craps like love at first sight. Besides, he had many experiences with women before that, although most of which were one night stands. But then again, he never knew he would be attracted to a man this much….but that sexy piece of meat was one hell of a shocker he couldn't resist. And in all honesty, he really felt like he has finally met his equal. _

_"Good," Graves gave a short sigh. "Tonight, there'll be just us." _

_They moved to Fate's bedroom where there was a small study table and a stool and a queen-size bed at the side. Graves gripped Fate by the hand and shoved him onto his bed, sprawling him on his back. He nibbled at Fate's neck, sucking in his skin while slowly, taking off his V-neck. He trailed down at his chest and started swirling his tongue around Fate's nipples. He bit and Fate slipped a yelp, tensing his body. Graves shifted and did the same to his other nipple. _

_"M..Malcolm," He paused. "Get with it already."_

_Graves smiled. He knew that he was not the only one that wanted this desperately. He moved down to Fate's lower body and damn, there was that huge bulge out of his front jeans. He slid them down quickly along with the boxer, exposing Fate's erection. As he bobbed up and down, taking the entire fresh into his mouth, he grabbed Fate's sac with one hand and circled his entrance at the other._

_"N..nn," Fate stirred. "Graves". _ _Feeling his partner taking it in more than he could bear, Graves stood and left to get the lube on the desk, took out a condom from his pocket, prep and undressed himself. Fate was glaring at him intently the entire time, admiring his hairy body and muscled chest. _

_"You're my type, you know that?"_

_"No, actually I don't," Graves smiled. "But I like t'hear yo say it."_ _After all, all he knew barely knew were simple facts that they both shared similar interest in gambling, Pokers their common favorite, keen interest in magic shows, penguin suits, and his major study in time traveling and teleportation under Physics, while Graves chose Mechanical Engineering. He suddenly wondered if anything with them would work at all. He did like Fate and seeing him now with those lustful cyan (aka greenish-blue legit.) eyes, he could not denied liking him even more._

_"You ready?" Graves asked, bending on his knee and circling Fate's entrance. _

_"SInce the start of the week." Fate teased. Graves smirked and pushed a finger inside. Gawd, was it __**hot and tight**__._

_"A..ahh…" Fate moaned, as Graves moved in and out of him._

_"Easy, partner. This is gonna tickle." _ _Graves pushed another finger inside him and a third. Fate shuddered, breathing heavily, his stomach and chest rising and falling in quick _ _succession._

_"G..Graves…P..Please.." Twisted Fate moaned, his hair spread on the sheets like a blossomed rose. _

_Graves snickered and stood. He pushed Fate's legs on his shoulders and positioned his manly cock right at Fate's entrance so that he could feel him by the tip._

_"Aren't you sure ya'want this Fate?" He teased, smiling. _

_"God damn it, Malcomn! Yes,yes, yes I want it!" There was impatience in his voice mixed with a bit of anger. Fate was always so calm and collected..now he's just a wild beast. Not to mention, a very sexy one._

_Graves moved his hands to touch Fate on the lips and bent over to kiss him. Fate twitched by the sensation from his rear when Graves was bending over and pushed his thick member into him. As his dick pushed itself slowly deeper into him, it felt like he was literally dying in pleasure. They never laid their eyes from each other. _

_"Ng…Hell, you're big." Twisted Fate smiled, staring into Graves dark serious eyes. _ _Graves pushed out his cock until only his tip was left. _

_"_ _G..Graves," Fate moaned. His breathing fast but calm. He _ _placed his arms around the back of Graves neck and kissed him. _

_"You doin' okay?" Graves stopped, his voice, a deep baritone._

_"Go on..Malcolm." Every time Fate had called him by his first name, Graves wondered why it never failed to turn him on. _

_Graves started moving at a slow pace, making Fate moan louder with each thrust. He then quickened his pace, pounding harder into Fate. The bed was banging against the wall like a ricocheting buckshot. He could feel that Fate was close._

_"Ng..M..Malcolm..I'm..I'm close." _

_"F...Fate.." His voice was quivering. _ _Graves grabbed Fate hardened cock and pumped it along with his thrusts, feeling himself close to climax too._

_It wasn't long until Fate closed his eyes and tensed his body, squirting his cum over his stomach. Graves moaned as Fate inside tightened so suddenly, coupled with Fate's expression as he come, that it drove him over the edge with a growl. He let himself soften inside Fate and pulled out slowly. He squeezed himself onto the bed with Fate, such that both bodies were facing each other. Graves trailed down Fate's curly hair and caressed his face. He paused beside his eye and bent forward for a kiss. _

_"You were amazing partner."_

_"Simmer down hotshot, it was my first time doing "it" like that."_

_"It done ya good for a first." Graves laughed._

_They made out for another minute or so until Graves turned over on his back, looking at the ceiling._

_"It's time I straightened this out with you, Fate. I…" He paused, face reddened despite what had happened. " I think I got a huge problem."_

_"What's up?"_

_"I've fallen for you really hard."_

_"Oh really?" Fate humored, grinning._

_"Yea..I do." Graves spat, a little annoyed at Fate for not taking this seriously liked he did. "I think I actually...love you"_

_Fate started laughing to tears, leaving Graves flushed scarlet than he already was._

_"Look at you. You're rosier than my red card in the deck." He grinned in his usual triumphant manner. _

_"Well, what about you? I'd need ta know too,ya know."_

_Fate paused for what seemed like eternity looking into Graves eyes. He stopped laughing and got back his calm serious dubious face at an instant. Graves felt like that time was a time of destiny, the time where everything else didn't matter but the words which escaped out of Fate. The time where everything stopped and didn't matter as long as Fate was with him. A time where new roads were unravelled and there were no going back. A time of destiny and fate._

_"Graves..I-"_

Everything began to swirl at a point, being sucked into a giant dark hole that even light cannot escape. Images are contorted, as if space and time decided to take a day off for Christmas. It was as if a star had died at that very moment of truth and created a black hole that had eaten up anything in its way. Whatever remained were memories. And that annoying persistent ringing that wouldn't stop no matter how hard you struggle.

Graves opened his eyes. His first thought was why it had to be so clear a dream. And why of _him_.

He slammed his hand on the screeching alarm on his desk by the side of his bed. His bedroom was wide and spacious, decent enough. Graves turned over in his bed and stared out of the window. It's seven-thirty and the sun was gleaming on his face through the window. He remembered there was work at nine today before Christmas holiday tomorrow, and he grumbled. He did enjoy his work. He just wished that it had been over with already, and just sleep and forget everything else that was happening. Lose himself in an eternal slumber.

Work was another thing, but that dream dug up other memories he wished he had forgotten. His heart started to ache.

It had been six years since they had been separated. Graves never got to choose or given the chance to say goodbye. It just happened so suddenly and he never wished it to be that way. He wanted to believe more than anyone that the person who could make him feel so much had not given up on him. After all, he's been waiting and holding on to _the_ _promise _since he left him.

But six years of waiting hadn't been pleasant. Actually, he's been suffering for a great deal and doubted if it'd be worth it to continue holding on. He's been gripping a thin line since the start and wondered when the line would finally snap. They said it's always hard to let go of someone you love. But without their explanation, it's frustrating enough to ruin a person's life. After all, Graves had barely managed college and suffered a breakdown along the course of two years after what happened. He pulled through four straight years of introversion and seclusion in university and began working at a publishing company for a vintage magazine called "High Gear".

He's gotten much better than he was previously, living sufficiently but declining all social intimate relationships. He kept friends but that stayed as that. Sometimes, he stared into the skies and imagined what it would be like to be with him again. He really wanted to move on.

Then that _dream_ happened.

Graves hated him for everything. He even blamed himself thinking that it'd been him that did anything to break them apart. He was so fragile, so insecure, he could just break down again if it wasn't for that promise they made. The last hope. His last strand of sanity.

He couldn't even bear to call his name.

Sick, he got up from his bed in a black boxer brief and headed to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror for a minute or so to compose himself. Then he opened the cabinet near the sink and fumbled his hands inside. Out he pulled a card. Ace of hearts. Stained on the back with blood were red initials:

**_T.F. & Graves, Now & Forever_**

He stared at the card he held in his palm, then back at himself in the mirror and snickered. Six years and still haunted. Graves then burst in tears.

His heart was breaking before him and he hated it.

End Notes

I'm in Heavens (aka I'm dead). Many poros here, one with a mustache too! Fluffy Poros, time to sleep!  
>Finally done with my first work :3<br>Comments (criticism included) are always thankful.  
>Sawasdee Krap, Minna Saiko, merci, precioso readers 3<p><p>

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
